This invention relates to flexible camouflage material and, more particularly, to laminated material which is chemical and biological (i.e. CB) resistant, including camouflage material.
There has been a need for chemical and biological resistant fabrics which can be produced to meet requirements for camouflage materials, such as color, gloss, etc. Fabrics meeting these requirements would find utility not only in the production of camouflage screens, but also in protective clothing, tentage, tarpaulin, and like applications.
Such materials or fabrics are in the art of laminations in which the physical properties of coated fabrics are determined by the fabric base, but their chemical resistance is determined by particular coatings of the fabric base. Heretofore, camouflage materials or fabrics have been laminated by using a woven support fabric having polymer films or layers laminated thereto. The polymer films are thermoplastic and, while providing a good material meeting camouflage requirements, they are permeable by chemical agents. The permeation of chemical agents through polymer films has been described as an activated diffusion process. Consequently, known camouflage materials, or laminated fabrics, have not been appropriate for use in chemical and biological resistant applications.
The present invention is directed to solving these problems and fulfilling the need for chemical and biological resistant fabrics, including fabrics which can be produced to meet camouflage material requirements. Many criterion have to be taken into consideration including the weight, breaking strength, tearing strength, stiffness, lamination adhesion, chemical-biological resistance, water vapor transmission rate, aging and the like parameters in order to provide an acceptable material or fabric.